


Случайный подарок

by Siimes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Нелегко на свете жить манулам.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Marika-chan  
> Примечания: Написано на конкурс «Новогоднее спецзадание шестого отряда» по ключевому слову «котёнок манула».  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Корабль мотало из стороны в сторону, словно щепку. Волны то поднимали небольшое грузовое судно на своём гребне, то опускали, угрожающе нависая над ним. Была середина дня, но тяжёлые тучи заволокли всё небо, скрыв холодное зимнее солнце и создав ощущение сумерек. Дождь заливал палубу, а штормовой ветер сбивал с ног. Фуджиёши Кейске1 ещё раз проверил крепления и тросы, удерживающие контейнеры стандартного размера. Убедившись, что всё в порядке, он спустился в свою каюту. На полу в самом углу стояла большая пластиковая переноска, крепко примотанная пеньковыми тросами к койке. Фуджиёши снял с себя мокрую тёмно-синюю куртку-аляску, повесил её за капюшон на крючок у двери и прошёл вглубь каюты. Затем Кейске присел на корточки рядом с переноской и заглянул внутрь через решетчатую дверцу.

— Хорошо, что сегодня ты единственный наш пассажир, — негромко проговорил Фуджиёши, — национальное достояние китайской народной республики, ару2. — Он с усмешкой передразнил пограничника, проверявшего их корабль перед отплытием.

Исследовательская группа, созданная им в зоопарке Асахияма на Хоккайдо, уже пять лет плавала на этом корабле, изучая больших кошек на континенте. Они наблюдали за животными, иногда транспортируя их в зоопарк для серьёзной ветеринарной помощи, если в этом была необходимость. Сейчас на борту находился только один пассажир из семейства кошачьих — осиротевший детёныш, угодивший в капкан. К счастью ловушка была рассчитана на мелкого зверя, так что не причинила малышу серьёзного вреда. Фуджиёши взял со столика с высокими бортами тетрадь, в которой записывал свои наблюдения за четвероногими пациентами, и слегка нахмурился. Этот детёныш был слишком поздним и пока ещё маленьким, чтобы поправиться и выжить в одиночку. Но Фуджиёши почувствовал в нём что-то особенное, поэтому решил, что не может допустить его гибели. Зверёк не только не испугался появившегося человека, но и угрожающе оскалился, по-видимому, приготовившись драться до конца. За это учёный назвал его Юу3. Оказав детёнышу первую помощь, он предложил своей команде возвращаться в Японию на самолёте, чтобы быстрее доставить в зоопарк данные по наблюдениям за амурским тигром, а сам отправился с севера Китая к порту, чтобы плыть на корабле. Фуджиёши не был уверен, что раненый зверёк хорошо перенесёт полёт.

Внезапный громкий скрежет прервал его размышления. Корабль сильно качнуло в сторону и ощутимо тряхануло. Лампа под потолком замигала. Фуджиёши завалился на бок и стукнулся затылком о стену каюты. Встревоженные голоса и шум топота за дверью заставили учёного стремительно подняться на ноги, сдёрнуть куртку с крючка и выскочить в коридор. Мимо него с сосредоточенным выражением на лице пробежал старший механик, направляясь к лестнице, ведущей в трюм. Наверху раздался звон судового колокола. Фуджиёши надел куртку и бегом устремился следом за механиком. Перепрыгнув через последнюю пару ступеней, он оказался в трюме. Со стороны кормы4 доносились шум и громкие голоса. Ориентируясь на них, Фуджиёши вбежал в соседний отсек и оказался по колено в ледяной воде, которая с рёвом била через продольную дыру размером в три локтя в корпусе корабля.

— Закрыть отсек! Запустить помпы! Шевелитесь! — командовал старший помощник капитана, высокий худощавый мужчина с усиками и бородкой. — Приготовить пластыри5!

Фуджиёши задохнулся и попятился назад. Старший помощник обернулся на шум и удивлённо округлил глаза, увидав учёного. Дальняя аварийная переборка с шипением опустилась, отрезая воде путь к машинному отделению. Старший помощник крепко схватил Фуджиёши за предплечье и, потащив за собой, вытолкнул из отсека. Затем он хлопнул ладонью по большой круглой кнопке на стене, опуская переборку.

— Вы что здесь делаете?! Сэнсэй!

Фуджиёши попятился к стене и закрыл глаза. «Тонем! Бежать! Прочь отсюда!», запаниковал Кейске. Он не испытывал страха перед большими дикими животными, потому что знал, чего от них можно ожидать. Но сейчас им овладел ужас перед водной стихией, которую нельзя контролировать. Кейске глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь прогнать из своей головы панические мысли и начать рассуждать здраво, потому что только так можно выжить.

— Фуджиёши-сэнсэй! Сэнсэй! — его ощутимо встряхнули, вцепившись в плечо. Он открыл глаза — старший помощник внимательно наблюдал за ним, обеспокоено нахмурившись. — Сэнсэй, вам здесь не место, вы не член команды, — чётко и твёрдо проговорил мужчина.

Кейске кивнул, показывая, что всё понимает. Уверенный голос и командный тон старшего помощника не давали панике подняться и возвращали контроль.

— У нас пробоина в корпусе справа. Скоро судно даст крен на правый борт. Поднимитесь на нижнюю палубу, сэнсэй, и проверьте люки. Они все должны быть закрыты. А потом идите в капитанскую рубку, — старший помощник отпустил его плечо и слегка подтолкнул в сторону лестницы.

— Понял, Сакагучи-сан, — Фуджиёши кивнул, уже полностью взяв себя в руки, и отправился наверх.

***

Он почти закончил выполнять поручение старшего помощника капитана, когда судно снова ощутимо тряхануло. Фуджиёши ухватился за поручень, пытаясь удержаться на ногах. Следом за жалобным скрипом железа снова раздался звон судового колокола.

— Неужели машинное отделение?.. — выдохнул Фуджиёши и рванул наверх. Если вода попадёт в машинное отделение, то всё может взорваться.

В капитанской рубке было довольно шумно. Через открытую дверь соседней радиорубки доносились ритмичные пикающие звуки — радист передавал координаты судна и сигнал бедствия.

— Мы получили две пробоины ниже ватерлинии6, тайчо, — чётко докладывал старший помощник, стоя перед капитаном посередине рубки. — Здесь и здесь, — он склонился над схемой судна, разложенной на столе поверх карты рейса. — Но машинное отделение в порядке. Отсеки перекрыты, помпы запущены. Дифферент на корму7 десять градусов.

— Переместить часть груза ближе к носу, — седовласый капитан быстро кивнул первому помощнику.

— Есть, тайчо!

— С какой скоростью идём? — капитан отодвинул схему судна в сторону.

— Семнадцать узлов8, тайчо, — отозвался рулевой, сверяясь с лагом9.

— Уменьшить скорость до двенадцати узлов, — последовал короткий приказ. Капитан пожевал губами, рассматривая карту рейса. — Но так мы не успеем добраться до порта Румои. Вот что, — он решительно хлопнул ладонью по столу, — меняем курс. Соберите все данные — будем выбрасываться на берег. Проложим новый маршрут, чтобы не задеть рифы. И необходимо учесть высокий прибой и сильный норд-вест. Сакагучи, нужно постараться выровнять корабль и как можно дольше удерживать его на плаву, — капитан обратился к старшему помощнику.

— Есть, тайчо.

Кейске прислонился к стене — от всех этих морских терминов у него голова пошла кругом.

— Фуджиёши-сэнсэй, — цепкий внимательный взгляд тёмных глаз капитана выхватил его среди командного состава судна. — Проверьте, чтобы ваш груз был хорошо закреплён. И отправляйтесь на верхнюю палубу. Там вы можете помочь присмотреть за грузом.

Фуджиёши кивнул и, не медля, вышел из капитанской рубки. Спустившись в каюту, он подёргал тросы, удерживающие переноску, и проверил данные, указанные в карточке, что находилась в водонепроницаемом прозрачном кармашке на стенке.

— Эй, Юу, не волнуйся, — успокаивающим тоном ласково проговорил Фуджиёши, заглянув внутрь. — Мы скоро доберёмся до берега. Всё будет хорошо. Я позабочусь о тебе. Обещаю.

Он выпрямился, сел на койку рядом со своей рабочей сумкой из брезента с ремнём через плечо и вытряхнул оттуда всё содержимое. Затем достал из ящичка с медикаментами шприц и ампулу с успокоительным. Разорвав упаковку, Фуджиёши быстро набрал необходимое количество лекарства и закрыл иглу колпачком. Если судно пойдёт ко дну, груз бросят на корабле. Есть только один шанс спасти детёныша — пронести его в сумке в шлюпку. А чтобы обезумевшее от страха животное не мешало, придётся его усыпить. Но тогда вся ответственность за жизнь малыша ляжет на него — ведь если зверь попадёт в морскую воду, то погибнет, даже не будучи под воздействием успокоительного. Фуджиёши наскоро закрепил шприц пластырем на коробке, поднялся на ноги, вжикнул молнией, застёгивая куртку, и решительно вышел из каюты.

***

Они почти добрались до берега, когда вдруг со скрежетом слетели крепления, удерживающие контейнер, что ближе всех находился к носу судна.

— Тросы сюда! Быстрей!

Фуджиёши кинулся на нос и успел схватиться за конец лопнувшего от перегрузки троса. Что-то рвануло его вперёд, заставив поскользнуться на мокрой палубе, и с силой потянуло за борт. Рухнув в воду, Фуджиёши выпустил из рук трос. Ледяные тиски острыми иглами вонзились в тело и сжали его со всех сторон, выталкивая из лёгких драгоценный воздух и отдавая во власть подводной тьме.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Fujiyoshi Keisuke — терапевт в японской дораме Iryu Team Medical Dragon. Персонаж фанфика назван в его честь.  
> 2 Прибавлять в конце предложения суффикс «-ару» — стереотипное представление японцев о манере речи китайцев. Привет Хеталии!  
> 3 勇 (yuu) — с яп. отвага, мужество, героизм.  
> 4 Корма — задняя оконечность судна.  
> 5 Пластырь — устройство для временной заделки повреждений в подводной части корпуса судна. Мог изготавливаться из нескольких слоев парусины водоупорной пропитки или из нескольких слоев досок с парусиновой прокладкой.  
> 6 Ватерлиния — линия соприкосновения спокойной поверхности воды с корпусом плавающего судна.  
> 7 Дифферент судна — наклон корабля в продольной вертикальной плоскости относительно поверхности воды. Соответственно бывает дифферент на корму (осадка, т. е. глубина погружения, носом меньше, чем осадка кормой) и дифферент на нос (осадка носом больше, чем осадка кормой).  
> 8 Узел — внесистемная единица скорости, соответствующая 1 морской миле в час (1,852 км/час по международному определению). В различных странах миля определяется на разных широтах, поэтому она имеет неодинаковые значения. В России морская миля берется по широте 44 градуса 30 минут и составляет 1852 метра, в Великобритании и Японии — 1853,18 метра, в Италии — 1851,85 метра.  
> 9 Лаг — навигационный прибор для измерения скорости судна и пройденного им расстояния. Различают относительные лаги (измеряют скорость относительно воды) и абсолютные (относительно дна).


	2. Chapter 2

Ренджи вместе с десятком шинигами из своего отряда вышел из Сенкаймон на продуваемом заснеженном берегу. Оглядевшись, Абараи заметил неподалёку севший на мель корабль, груженный контейнерами, рядом с которым суетились люди. Взметая лопастями снег в воздух, в стороне от моря шумел вертолёт.

— Делимся на три группы, — он обернулся к шинигами. — Трое обследуют берег справа, трое — слева, остальные отправляются осматривать корабль. Ищите следы присутствия Пустых или рыбацких лодок, на которые они нападали.

— Есть, Абараи-фукутайчо!

Ренджи кивнул и не спеша направился к высокому темноволосому человеку, стоящему чуть в отдалении от суетящихся людей. С его куртки ручейками стекала вода. Подойдя ближе, Абараи смог разглядеть белевший кусок ткани на нагрудном кармашке с отпечатанными на нём иероглифами. Фуджиёши Кейске — прочитал лейтенант. Человек перевёл взгляд призрачных внимательных светло-карих глаз с корабля на Ренджи.

— Ты шинигами?

Абараи молча кивнул.

— Значит, я умер?

— Пока ещё не совсем, — Ренджи махнул рукой, указывая на цепь, всё ещё соединяющую душу с телом, которое лежало неподалёку. Рядом с ним суетились люди в форменной одежде спасателей.

— Юу остался на корабле, в моей каюте, — душа, казалось, не обратила на это никакого внимания. — Пожалуйста, найди его. Он ещё маленький и может погибнуть.

— Если он жив, то они ему помогут, а не я, — Абараи кивнул в сторону спасателей.

— Нет, — Фуджиёши покачал головой, цепь тихонько звякнула. — Пожалуйста, выполни мою просьбу. Найди Юу. Я обещал, что позабочусь о нём.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Ренджи.

— Спасибо, — душа улыбнулась и растаяла в воздухе.

— Есть пульс! — раздался возглас одного из спасателей. — Носилки сюда! Грузим его в вертолёт!

Ренджи проводил их взглядом, убрав руку с рукояти зампакто, и в шумпо ушёл к кораблю.

— Абараи-фукутайчо, мы не успели... — рядовой встретил его на верхней палубе и махнул рукой в сторону завалившегося на бок контейнера. Холодный ветер игрался с концами пеньковых тросов, свисающих с него. Чуть в стороне у борта лежало тело, завёрнутое в белую простыню. — Мы не нашли душу.

Ренджи недовольно цыкнул и резким жестом подозвал к себе остальных из этой группы.

— Останься на палубе и осмотри поломку, — он указал рядовому на сорванные крепления. — Остальные спускаются внутрь корабля вместе со мной. Ищите души и живых.

— Живых?.. — послышалось удивлённое перешёптывание, но спорить с лейтенантом никто не стал.

В сопровождении трёх рядовых Ренджи спустился на нижнюю палубу.

— Упрямая душа, — пробормотал он. — Чем я помогу мальчишке, если он даже не увидит меня?

Заглянув в очередную каюту, Абараи поморщился от ударившего в нос запаха медикаментов и уже собрался было закрыть дверь, как вдруг в углу послышался негромкий шум возни. Ренджи насторожился, положил ладонь на рукоять зампакто, и, аккуратно ступая, зашёл в помещение. Разбросанные повсюду медикаменты объяснили резкий больничный запах, царивший в каюте. Абараи прислушался — негромкое поскрёбывание доносилось из большой пластмассовой коробки, привязанной тросами к койке. Ренджи позволил себе слегка расслабиться — присутствие Пустых здесь не ощущалось. Он присел на корточки рядом с коробкой и вытащил бумажку из прозрачного кармашка на стенке.

— Юу, отокото... отоколобус10... — запинаясь, прочитал Ренджи. — Что это? Ничего не понятно. Юу... Что?! Этот псих сунул мальчишку в клетку?!

Узнав имя, что твердила душа на берегу, Абараи спрятал лист запазуху, немедленно открыл задвижки на решётчатой дверце и заглянул внутрь. Из темноты на него уставилась пара круглых жёлтых глазёнок. Ренджи удивлённо моргнул. Это были глаза животного, а не человека. Абараи протянул руку, намереваясь вытащить зверька. Но как только его ладонь коснулась небольшого мохнатого тела, маленькие острые зубки тут же вцепились ему в палец.

— Ты что творишь?! — Ренджи вскрикнул от неожиданности. — Я же тебе помочь хочу! Или предпочитаешь сидеть здесь запертым, пока тебя кто-нибудь не сожрёт?!

В ответ донеслось утробное ворчание. Не долго думая, Абараи быстро сунул в переноску вторую руку и, крепко ухватив зверя за холку, вытащил его наружу. Животное выпустило палец шинигами и угрожающе зафыркало. Не обратив никакого внимания на недовольство найдёныша, Ренджи с интересом разглядывал зверя. Это был котёнок, но немного странного вида. Густая пушистая шерсть серого цвета с чёрными поперечными полосами на спине создавала обманчивое впечатление об истинных размерах животного. Толстый хвост с чёрным кончиком дёрнулся в сторону, выдавая настроение зверька. На слегка приплюснутой голове красовались широко расставленные округлые ушки. Шерсть на мордочке вокруг красного кончика носа была цвета охры, а ото лба до макушки появлялись в окраске тёмные крапинки. От чётко очерченных чёрным круглых жёлтых глаз шли вниз две тёмные полосы с обеих сторон мордочки. Передняя правая лапа была аккуратно перебинтована.

— Юу, — негромко проговорил Ренджи, рассматривая зверька. — Хорошее имя он тебе подобрал.

У Пустых тоже были жёлтые глаза. Вот только они всегда горели злобно-голодным огнём. А взгляд котёнка был серьёзно-настороженным и любопытным.

— Ладно, присмотрю за тобой! — решил Ренджи и огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь, в чём можно было транспортировать зверька, рассудив, что запазухой его таскать будет очень неудобно.

— Абараи-фукутайчо! — в каюту заглянул рядовой. — Пустые обнаружены справа по берегу!

Ренджи схватил попавшуюся ему на глаза пустую сумку, сунул туда котёнка, перекинул ремень через голову и выскочил в коридор.

***

Тёмный, почти чёрный остов большого корабля, завалившегося на правый борт, возвышался над отрядом. Пролежав здесь длительное время, судно проржавело, краска облупилась и местами облетела, так что уже нельзя было понять, чьё оно было и как называлось. В днище зияла огромная дыра, омываемая набегающими волнами. Ренджи поправил ремень сумки с притихшим внутри неё котёнком и обернулся к шинигами, ожидающим его приказа.

— Разделимся. Половина пойдёт со мной, остальные окружают корабль. Мы выгоним их наружу и разделаемся с ними здесь, на берегу.

Абараи вытащил зампакто из ножен и первым ступил в темноту провала. Сильный прибрежный ветер завывал в открытых проёмах, заставляя судно отзываться ему жалобным скрипом.

— Кидо не использовать, иначе обрушите всё нам на головы, — негромко приказал Ренджи и решительно двинулся вглубь.

Пустые не заставили себя долго ждать, очевидно, считая брошенный ржавый остов своей территорией. Костяные маски забелели в тёмных углах судна.

— Глупые шинигами, — донёсся откуда-то из глубины корабля булькающий шёпот. — Глупые сухопутные крысы мешают нашей охоте... Что бы нам с ними сделать?

— Подвесить на рее! — злобно зашипели твари, выползая из темноты. Лейтенант успел насчитать всего с десяток белых масок. — Протащить под килем11! На мачту12!

— Глупые мальчишки, — продолжил тот же голос, — сунулись к самому Морскому Дьяволу... Умрите за свою глупость, шинигами!

— Эй, жалкая креветка, — громко усмехнулся Абараи, — так и будешь отсиживаться в этой ржавой банке?

В ответ на это тварь обиженно забулькала и выступила из темноты, ощерив многочисленные острые зубы в широкой пасти. Костяная маска на голове переходила в шипастые наросты на плечах двух передних лап с перепонками между пальцами. Маленькие глазки горели злобным огнём, придавая в целом твари сходство с глубоководной рыбой.

— Вперёд! — коротко скомандовал Ренджи, активировал шикай и первым бросился на громадного Пустого.

Шинигами сорвались следом за ним, обнажая свои зампакто. Последив за ними краем глаза, Абараи убедился, что никто и не думал пользоваться кидо, и продолжил яростно атаковать Пустого. Лезвия Забимару оставляли рваные раны на зеленовато-сером, будто это было тело утопленника, туловище. Наконец, Пустой не выдержал и с булькающим рёвом выскочил через дыру на берег.

— Путь разрушения 31, Шаккахо! — одновременно воскликнули снаружи несколько рядовых, атакуя тварь.

В ответ на оглушительный взрыв от кидо корабль с надрывом застонал, заскрипев железными балками.

— Прочь с корабля! — заорал Ренджи сражающимся шинигами, почувствовав, что сейчас многотонная конструкция обвалится, погребя их под собой.

Как только он последним выскочил на берег, проржавевшие листы с грохотом начали рушиться, взметая фонтан ледяных брызг. Абараи отбежал следом за остальными в сторону от разваливающегося остова судна и остановился, обернувшись.

— Кажется, несколько Пустых упустили, — недовольно цыкнул Ренджи, прищурившись. — Возвращаемся, — скомандовал он, поразмыслив. — Без предводителя они пока не будут нападать на рыбаков.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 Otocolobus manul — синоним латинского названия вида манула. В данном фанфике описывается конкретный подвид — Otocolobus manul manul.  
> 11 Килевание было обычным наказанием в морских правилах западных стран примерно с начала XIII в. и часто означало то же самое, что и смертная казнь. Осуждённого поднимали на рею, опускали вниз головой в воду и протаскивали верёвкой под килем на другую сторону корабля. Килевание проводилось 1, 2 или 3 раза в зависимости от проступка. Если преступник не захлёбывался, то существовала большая опасность того, что его настолько изрезали ракушки, наросшие на корпусе корабля, что он вскоре умирал. Нередко случалось, что трос заедало и штрафника вытягивали из воды мёртвым.  
> 12 «На мачту!» — ещё одна команда о наказании. Несчастному заводили петлю под руки, вокруг груди, и поднимали его на тросе до топа грот-мачты, где он должен был провести ночь.


	3. Chapter 3

Что делать с найдёнышем, Абараи пока не знал. По-хорошему, надо было бы найти этого человека, Фуджиёши Кейске, и отдать ему зверя. Но, рассудил Абараи, раз тот в больнице, то пусть пока детёныш поживёт здесь. Разместив котёнка в своей комнате и оставив ему воды, Ренджи вернулся в офис шестого отряда, чтобы доложить Бьякуе об итогах задания. Кучики в ответ на бодрый рапорт слегка нахмурился и предсказуемо велел написать отчёт.

— Завтра в том же составе вернётесь на берег. Нельзя допустить, чтобы нападения повторились, — проговорил Кучики, когда, наконец, получил требуемый отчёт.

— Есть, тайчо, — отозвался Ренджи и потянулся — был уже поздний вечер.

Бьякуя кивнул и направился к выходу. На пороге он остановился и слегка удивлённо обернулся:

— Ты идёшь?

Вот уже достаточно длительное время они всегда уходили из офиса вместе в поместье Кучики, где Ренджи оставался ночевать. Где можно было в вечерней тишине комнаты называть главу клана по имени и целовать его длинные чуть прохладные пальцы. Или слушать продуманные рассуждения и много разных историй, наслаждаясь звучанием глубокого низкого голоса. Или вместе молчать, прислонившись боком к тёплой прямой спине. Или пропускать между пальцами прохладные чёрные пряди, слушая спокойное дыхание спящего. Ренджи приподнял уголки губ в мечтательной улыбке, но...

— А... Тайчо, не ждите меня, — Абараи вовремя вспомнил, что оставил найдёныша одного в своей комнате. Про зверька в отчёте, разумеется, не было ни слова. — Я... Мне ещё нужно подготовиться к завтрашнему дню...

Кучики, помедлив, кивнул и покинул офис.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Ренджи понял, что его тяжёлый день весьма далёк от завершения. Нагнувшись за домашней белой юката в большие красные цветы, Абараи наморщил нос, уловив запах. Найдёныш рассудил, что в спешке брошенная на пол ткань будет прекрасным местом для справления нужды. Ренджи вздохнул и огляделся в поисках котёнка, но тот, видимо, сам хотел быть найденным. Из скомканного на футоне одеяла на Ренджи пристально пялились два жёлтых глаза. И теперь в них явственно читалось: «Есть хочу!». Абараи со вздохом положил зампакто у изголовья футона и озадаченно поскрёб в затылке. Экспериментальным путём выяснилось, что онигири котёнок есть не желал. Более того, наградил Абараи таким взглядом, в котором ясно читалось всё, что зверь думает об умственных способностях нового опекуна. Ренджи почудилось в этом что-то знакомое. Рыбу котёнок тоже отверг, зато с аппетитом перетаскал из тарелки Абараи с лапшой все мясные кусочки. Но это было только начало...

— Я больше не буду кормить тебя на ночь, чудовище ты лохматое! — разъярённо прошипел Ренджи, в который раз за ночь просыпаясь и вскакивая с футона, когда в тишине комнаты снова раздавалось раздражающее поскрёбывание, с которым котёнок исследовал новую территорию.

В итоге на задание утром Абараи отправился злой как оголодавший арранкар, а вечером, оправдывая свой отказ отправиться вместе в поместье, сочинил Кучики историю о кошмарном бардаке в своей берлоге, который непременно нужно убрать. Впрочем, вскоре Ренджи убедился, что причина была правдивой — всю ночь котёнок снова активно шатался по его комнатке, с любопытством всюду совал свой нос и по ходу ронял всё, что можно. На следующий день Абараи явился в офис с тёмными от недосыпа кругами под глазами и с ноющей поясницей — ему пришлось, стоя на четвереньках и неловко изогнувшись, целый час наводить порядок в шкафу, где зверь решил обустроить себе уютную норку. Но внешний вид Абараи и периодическое потирание крестца Кучики явно пришлись не по душе.

— Изволь объясниться, Ренджи, — проговорил Бьякуя обманчиво тихим голосом, выдернув его из-за стола и немедленно прижав к стене. — Где ты проводишь бессонные ночи, что потом являешься в отряд в столь неподобающем виде? И не вздумай опять мне лгать.

Ренджи моргнул. Вид ревнующего Кучики был непривычным, но от этого не менее пугающим.

— Я... Это... Просто... — замямлил Абараи, лихорадочно обдумывая своё положение.

Действительно, так дальше продолжаться не могло. Ещё пара бессонных ночей, и у Ренджи зачешутся руки сдать котёнка капитану двенадцатого отряда на перевоспитание. К тому же явно не дело было оставлять зверька на целый день одного в маленькой комнатке. Да и кто позаботится о котёнке, если Абараи придётся отсутствовать на задании несколько дней?

И тут Ренджи осенила идея.

— Бьякуя, — тихо и быстро проговорил он, — можно мне сегодня придти к тебе? Тогда я всё объясню.

Кучики нахмурился, пристально глядя в глаза Абараи, и словно бы нехотя отпустил его.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он и вернулся за свой рабочий стол.

***

Ренджи неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, стоя в тёмном саду перед кабинетом в поместье Кучики, и прижимал к себе сумку с найдёнышем. Собственная идея уже перестала казаться ему прекрасной, однако отступать было поздно. Глубоко вдохнув, Абараи отодвинул фусума и шагнул в тёплую освещённую комнату.

— Ренджи, — Бьякуя поднял на него глаза и отложил книгу в сторону, одёрнув рукава синей домашней юката.

Лейтенант задвинул за собой фусума, прошёл в кабинет и опустился на дзабутон.

— Я... Причина моего поведения... — замялся Абараи, но, собравшись с духом, сдёрнул с плеча ремень и протянул капитану сумку. — Вот. С Новым годом, Бьякуя!

Серые глаза удивлённо расширились.

— Ренджи, до тридцать первого декабря ещё почти целый месяц, — Кучики перевёл взгляд на сумку, из которой донеслось недовольное ворчание.

— Если он пробудет у меня столько времени, то отряду понадобится новый лейтенант, — пробормотал Абараи, опустил сумку на пол между ними и открыл её.

Тотчас наружу предсказуемо высунулась охристо-серая любопытная мордочка.

— Кто это? — Бьякуя изумлённо приподнял брови.

— Котёнок.

Кучики протянул руки и аккуратно достал зверька из сумки.

— Это не просто котёнок. Это детёныш манула, — проговорил он, внимательно рассматривая подарок. — Где ты достал его? И что с лапой? — Бьякуя указал взглядом на перебинтованную переднюю конечность манула.

— Нашёл на том корабле, на который напали Пустые, — отозвался Ренджи. — А лапа уже была забинтована. Его зовут Юу. Вот, — Абараи достал из сумки лист с данными о звере, что был в кармашке переноски.

— И с чего ты решил принести зверя сюда, в Сообщество Душ? — нахмурился Кучики, просматривая написанное. — Ему здесь не место. О нём позаботятся там, на грунте.

— Да забыли бы зверя в той каюте, — упёрся Ренджи, опустив глаза и наблюдая за тем, как Юу принялся деловито обследовать кабинет главы клана, когда, наконец, тот опустил котёнка на пол. — И я обещал его найти.

— А подарить манула мне решил после того, как понял, что ему нужен дом и присмотр, — сделал вывод Бьякуя, сложил лист пополам и устало потёр пальцами переносицу.

— А как ты... — ошарашено ляпнул Ренджи, вскинувшись, и тут же прикусил язык. Он действительно подумал, что лучше всего котёнку будет в поместье Бьякуи. Да и что бы ни говорили другие, Ренджи абсолютно точно знал, что Кучики очень заботливый, внимательный и великодушный человек. — Бьякуя, ну что плохого будет в том, что Юу станет жить у тебя? — виновато проговорил Абараи.

— Ренджи, сначала его нужно вылечить, — Кучики завёл прядь волос, свободных от кенсейкана, за ухо. — И манул — дикий зверь. Ты знаешь, чем он питается, какой ведёт образ жизни?

— Полагаю, что ночной, — со вздохом буркнул Абараи.

Бьякуя помолчал, наблюдая за передвижениями манула, припадающего на переднюю лапу.

— Ладно, завтра отнесём его Унохана-тайчо, — сдался Кучики и поднялся на ноги.

— А ты разве не будешь устраивать Юу на ночь? — Абараи удивлённо посмотрел на него.

Бьякуя вздохнул и терпеливо отозвался:

— Ренджи, манул — дикий зверь. Он сам найдёт себе безопасное, на его взгляд, место для сна. К тому же ты сам сказал, что он ночной зверь. Так что вряд ли сейчас уснёт. А вот тебе нужно отдохнуть. Иди в спальню. Я предупрежу слуг о мануле.

***

Абараи прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как ладонь Бьякуи скользнула по позвоночнику вниз, приподнимая его бёдра.

— Ренджи, — тёплое дыхание и губы коснулись его ключицы.

Абараи прерывисто выдохнул, прогнувшись в пояснице. Но тут Кучики как-то странно дёрнулся и сердито зашипел, отстраняясь.

— Что такое? — не очень довольный перерывом на самом интересном месте Ренджи приподнялся на локте.

— Твой подарок решил, что будет забавно устроить охоту под одеялом, — отозвался Кучики, пытаясь в темноте схватить негодника, решившего столь не вовремя запустить коготь в его ступню.

Он поднялся, накинул юката и встал с постели на ноги.

— Куда ты? — Ренджи мысленно взвыл, проклиная хвостатое чудовище, что портило ему жизнь уже третью ночь подряд. — Бьякуя, подожди! — Абараи живо поднялся на постели, становясь на колени, одной рукой обхватил Кучики за торс, а второй скользнул под полы юката. Рванув пояс, Ренджи коснулся губами горячей кожи и... сердито зашипел на выдохе, остановившись и прижавшись лбом к низу живота Бьякуи. — Не могу. Этот «подарочек» пялится на меня. Я чувствую — сидит и наблюдает за мной.

Над его головой раздался тихий смешок. Затем узкая ладонь с длинными пальцами коснулась распущенных алых волос и скользнула к подбородку, приподнимая лицо Абараи. Изогнутые в улыбке губы прижались к его губам.

— Тебе кажется. Его здесь уже нет, я чувствую, — шепнул Бьякуя и толкнул Ренджи в плечо, опрокидывая на постель.

***

Унохана-тайчо с вежливым недоумением посмотрела на командование шестого отряда, когда хвостатый пациент оказался на её столе:

— Кучики-тайчо, боюсь, я не смогу вам помочь. Я не лечу животных.

— А как же одиннадцатый отряд? — невнятно ляпнул Ренджи, но Рецу всё прекрасно расслышала.

— А вам, Абараи-фукутайчо, я прописываю принять средство для профилактики глистов, — вежливая улыбка вкупе со стальным тоном производили пугающее впечатление даже на самых буйных пациентов. — Раз вы много взаимодействовали с этим диким зверем.

Ренджи втянул голову в плечи и пробормотал извинения. Видимо, намёки об особом беспокойстве Унохана-тайчо о состоянии здоровья Зараки-тайчо были в некотором смысле правдивыми.

— Да, я понимаю, что это не в вашей компетенции, — вмешался Бьякуя. — Но мне больше не к кому обратиться за помощью, Унохана-тайчо.

— Ну хорошо, Кучики-тайчо, — вздохнула она и занялась перебинтованной лапой манула. — Я только осмотрю его повреждения. Больше ничем помочь не могу.

***

Уже через неделю после посещения капитана четвёртого отряда манул избавился от бинтов и активно изучал территорию поместья Кучики. Абараи сидел на дзабутоне, завернувшись в тёплое тёмно-зелёное хаори, в комнате Бьякуи у открытых фусума и наблюдал за скачкообразными передвижениями Юу по вечернему саду. В руках он держал чашку с горячим чаем.

— Ренджи, — Кучики плавно опустился рядом с ним на свободный дзабутон, одёрнув рукава домашнего синего хаори. — Рукия принесла по моей просьбе книги с грунта о мануле.

— Это твой подарок, а ты ещё ни разу не назвал его по имени, — Абараи упрямо не глядел на капитана.

Кучики помолчал, сунув ладони в рукава своего хаори.

— Ренджи, посмотри на меня, — наконец, терпеливо проговорил он, но Абараи не отводил взгляда от зверька. — Ренджи, манулу здесь не место. Его нужно вернуть туда, где о нём позаботятся гораздо лучше.

— Но отказаться от него значит предать! — сорвался Абараи и со стуком поставил чашку с чаем на пол. — Я обещал присмотреть за ним!

— Ты не можешь его предать, потому что это дикий зверь. Его нельзя приручить как кошку, — терпения в спокойном голосе Кучики прибавилось.

Это заставило Ренджи поостыть и поднять глаза на Бьякую — большой сдержанностью при живом темпераменте тот не славился. Значит, сейчас что-то было для него очень важно.

— Дикому зверю нужен свой, привычный для него дом, — продолжил Кучики, внимательно глядя на Ренджи. — Пытаться приручить его — это значит тешить эгоистическую блажь. Пользоваться тем, что зверь сейчас зависит от тебя. Отпусти его, Ренджи. Он будет счастлив только свободным.

Абараи опустил взгляд, когда Кучики поднялся на ноги и коснулся кончиками пальцев его плеча:

— Я не зову его по имени, потому что не хочу привязываться, Ренджи. Будет больней отпускать.

Когда сёдзи со стуком закрылись за капитаном, Абараи поднял голову. Пара жёлтых глазёнок с любопытством таращилась на него из кустов. Ренджи вздохнул.


	4. Эпилог

Фуджиёши собрал аккуратно заполненные бумаги в стопку и сложил их в синюю папку. Когда его, наконец, выписали из больницы, то запретили какое-то время отправляться на континент. И Кейске решил использовать это для того, чтобы разобрать и систематизировать накопившиеся отчёты о наблюдениях его исследовательской группы и понять, что же случилось с котенком. Фуджиёши опёрся локтями о стол и положил подбородок на сцепленные в замок пальцы. Пока он лежал в больнице, ребята из его группы ездили на берег и, заручившись разрешением капитана, обследовали севший на мель корабль. Но манул исчез. Также не нашлась сумка учёного и лист с данными зверя. Кроме этого из его каюты больше ничего не пропало, хотя все вещи и валялись там в полнейшем беспорядке. Фуджиёши предположил, что кто-нибудь из моряков или спасателей забрал детёныша, раз дверца переноски была аккуратно открыта. Но эта версия оказалась ошибочной — все, до кого ему удалось дозвониться, говорили, что даже не видели зверька. В ветеринарные клиники Румои детёныша манула никто не приносил. Наконец, ребята из его группы, глубоко сочувствуя своему коллеге, снова отправились на берег, чтобы поискать следы зверя. А Фуджиёши остался дожидаться звонка с хоть какими-нибудь известиями в их офисе в зоопарке Асахияма. Кейске прикрыл глаза. Учёный винил себя за то, что не повёз манула на самолёте. Но где-то в глубине его души упорно жила уверенность, что с Юу всё в порядке и он обязательно найдётся.

Внезапно в дверь его офиса постучали. Фуджиёши бросил удивлённый взгляд на настенные часы — для посетителей зоопарка было ещё слишком рано. Учёный выбрался из-за стола, подошёл к двери и открыл её. Услыхав возню и недовольное, будто сонное, фырканье, Кейске опустил глаза вниз и охнул. На расчищенном от снега асфальте стояла его сумка из брезента. Фуджиёши присел на корточки и заглянул внутрь.

— Юу?! — поражённо выдохнул он, увидев, казалось уже потерянного котёнка манула. — Как?.. Откуда?..

Зверёк зажмурился от внезапного света и фыркнул. Кейске подхватил сумку и выскочил на улицу, озираясь по сторонам. По заснеженной дорожке от офиса удалялся высокий парень в небрежно застёгнутой куртке. Фуджиёши растерянно нахмурился — красные волосы, собранные в высокий смешно торчащий хвост были ему смутно знакомы. Вдруг яркой вспышкой всплыло воспоминание — шум вертолёта, крики суетящихся людей, внимательный будто сочувствующий взгляд карих глаз, непослушные алые пряди и собственный тихий просящий голос: «Пожалуйста... найди Юу...». Тем временем парень подошёл к поджидающему его высокому мужчине с длинными тёмными волосами, который был также одет в куртку.

— Теперь ты остался без подарка на Новый год, Бьякуя.

— Куда ты, Ренджи? — мужчина поймал парня за руку.

— Ну, если нельзя живого, то подарю тебе плюшевого манула, — легкомысленно отозвался тот.

— Ренджи, ты хочешь переписывать весь годовой отчёт вплоть до тридцать первого декабря?

Фуджиёши поёжился — от тона голоса того мужчины на улице неожиданно похолодало.

— Ладно-ладно! — поспешно согласился парень. — Ты ведь пошутил, да? Эй, Бьякуя!

Кейске хмыкнул и, бережно прижав к себе сумку с сонным манулом, вернулся в офис. Теперь всё будет хорошо.

***

— Не смешно, Бьякуя, — пробормотал красный как рак Ренджи, сидя посреди комнаты с округлыми чёрными ушками на голове, красным бантом на шее и придерживая сползающую с плеч белую юката. — Ты уверен, что хочешь именно такой подарок на Новый год?

— Уверен, Ренджи. И окрас почти как у манула.

Январь, 2012


End file.
